There is an increasing need for effective methods and mechanisms for making documents (such as gift certificates, titles, checks, transcripts, bonds, etc.) copyproof. One technique which is effective in that regard is the application of holographic material to a document. The holographic material deters duplication utilizing conventional copiers and/or scanners because the multi-dimensional images associated with the holographic material are lost during copying and/or scanning, thus providing a quick check for authenticity. However, clever forgerers are often capable of removing the holographic material from the document to which it is attached. Even when permanent adhesives, which adhere to the underlying substrate so aggressively that tearing of the underlying document and/or hologram is necessary to effective removal, are used they are not completely effective because sometimes they can be removed by acting on the adhesive chemically, or obscured by effectively covering up the holographic material with a masking material.
According to the present invention a method of making a copyproof document, a copyproof document, and a device for making a copyproof document, are provided which have improvements over conventional documents with holograms, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,212. According to the present invention the holographic material is mechanically intertwined when applied to a document substrate so that the materials of the hologram and the substrate become substantially inseparably intertwined. A permanent adhesive is also preferably utilized to even more securely bond the components together. This mechanical intertwining provides a three-dimensional effect, like that of a notarial seal, while at the same time providing the security of a hologram, so that it is much more difficult to copy in a manner that does not clearly indicate a fraudulent secure document (such as checks, bonds, titles, transcripts, certificates, etc.).
According to one aspect of the present invention a method of making a document copyproof is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) applying a piece of material, with a primarily holographic face, to a document with the holographic face facing away from the document; and (b) mechanically intertwined the piece of material with primarily holographic face and document so that the materials thereof become substantially inseparably intertwined.
The piece of material with a primarily (preferably completely) holographic face may comprise a disc having a perimeter and a center. Step (b) is typically practiced so as to mechanically intertwine the perimeter of the disc but leave the center primarily or substantially completely unmacerated so as not to occlude the holographic activity thereof. While it is preferred that the disc first face be substantially completely holographic, it may include a perimeter of non-holographic material so that step (b) is practiced to primarily mechanically intertwine the non-holographic perimeter.
As indicated above, the disc preferably includes pressure sensitive permanent adhesive on a bottom face thereof (it is the face opposite the primarily holographic face), step (a) being practiced to apply the adhesive to the document and the adhesive combining with the maceration provided by step (b) to insure that the piece of material with a primarily holographic face and document become substantially inseparable.
Step (b) may be practiced by sandwiching the document and disc between male and female dies, and applying pressure to deform the document and disc to conform to the dies. Step (a) may be further practiced by providing the piece of material on a carrier web and moving the carrier web around a sharp angled turn adjacent the document so that the piece of material releases from the carrier web. There are also preferably the further steps of precluding the practice of step (b) without security authorization and access (e.g. by using a key, combination, or computer control password), and recording the number of pieces of material with a holographic face applied to documents. The pieces of material with holographic faces are preferably uniquely identified (e.g. with serial numbers) and the recording step is further practiced to record the unique identification of each of the pieces of material applied to a document. The moving step may be practiced manually, and step (b) also practiced manually, or the steps can both be practiced automatically.
According to another aspect of the present invention a copyproof document is provided which comprises the following elements: A document substrate (preferably paper). A piece of material having a primarily holographic first face facing away from the document substrate, and a second face engaging the document substrate. And mechanical intertwining between the document substrate and piece of material so that they are substantially inseparable.
The copyproof document according to the invention also preferably further comprises pressure sensitive permanent adhesive between the piece of material second face and the document substrate to further affix them together so that they are substantially inseparable. The piece of material may comprise a disc having a perimeter and a center, and the mechanical intertwining between the disc and the document substrate may be primarily at the disc perimeter so that the holographic activity of the first face is not significantly occluded by the mechanical intertwining. The first face may be substantially completely holographic, and the piece of material may have a unique identifying indicia such as a serial number.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a mechanical intertivining device is provided comprising the following components: First and second cooperating dies. Means for moving the first die with respect to the second die from a first position in which the dies are spaced from each other a distance greater than the thickness of a piece of material with a primarily holographic first face and a document, to a second position in which they connect by mechanical intertwining a piece of material and document therebetween. A secure access lock for preventing movement of the dies between the first and second positions thereof without secure access. And means for feeding discs of material with a primarily holographic face on a web from a roll to a position between the dies, including a release roller facilitating release of the discs from the web thereat.
The dies that are utilized are preferably of the same type that are used for notarial or corporate seals, being made of metal or other hard material having a complex design and not having interengaging male and female components over the entire surface thereof but rather there being blank portions. The device also may further comprise a counter for counting the number of movements of the dies between the first and second positions thereof, and the moving and feeding means may comprise manual actuators or automatic mechanisms. A common computer control may be provided for controlling the automatic mechanisms, and the computer control may also comprise the secure access lock. For the manual device, a secure access lock may be provided by a key or combination lock. A separate key or combination lock may be provided for gaining access to the supply of holographic discs associated with the dies.
It is the primary object of the present invention to produce and provide an improved copyproof document including holographic material. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.